(a) Field
The subject matter generally relates to electro-cardiogram systems.
(b) Related Prior Art
Electrocardiograms (hereinafter ECG's) are the only reliable measurement of heart rate, arrhythmia detection, resting ECG abnormalities that necessitate mandatory further testing, changes from previous ECG's.
The ECG is one of the basic diagnostic and follow up screening tools used in medicine for a large number of cardiac and non-cardiac diseases. While the standard 12-lead electrocardiogram holds a wealth of information, it only captures data for 10 seconds. Long term monitoring with multiple leads provides even more information and leads to better access to changes in the electrocardiogram.
The lack of long term monitoring is an important medical problem for multiple reasons. The lack of a baseline electrocardiogram in a patient's file often results in confusion and needless additional exams in patients who have ECGs done for the first time which are normal for them, but abnormal according to established criteria. Often, if an old ECG, even one from 10 years prior, is available that is the same as the perceived abnormal ECG, no further exams are required. In other words, the ability to compare a current ECG to an old one is of immense medical value. An unchanged one results in fewer examinations.
Traditional electrocardiographic measurement systems that rely on contact electrodes (electrodes which form a galvanic connection with the patient's body) present challenges when ECG monitoring is required immediately, unobtrusively or frequently. Traditional contact electrodes require placement by a trained healthcare provider on a clean, prepared skin surface to ensure accurate location (and therefore morphology) and signal quality. Limitations of standard wet gel contact electrode placement include placing them on the body correctly and removing them within their time limit to avoid skin reactions.
Apart from their inability to provide long term monitoring, their availability is also limited as discussed below.
Ideally, ECGs should be performed on all patients as part of the routine medical visit, especially if the patient has symptoms that necessitate medical attention. However, the availability of the test is limited. Their availability is limited due to the cost of the ECG equipment and the un-availability of the technicians needed to perform the test on patients to put the leads on the patient correctly. With respect to ECG costs, most physicians do not invest in having the test on site. Even in hospitals, telemetry units are limited to about 6 to 10 units located outside of the intensive care units for the entire patients in a large hospital.
Another disadvantage is that standard electrodes have multiple problems that limit proper and widespread use of the ECG. These problems are:                1. The electrodes react with the skin due to the metal, gel, and adhesive reactions, which requires multiple changes during a hospital stay;        2. The lack of knowledge required to correctly place the electrodes;        3. The time for placing the electrodes;        4. The complications associated with extended monitoring such as when the electrodes fall off regularly due to sweat, patient's movement, improper placement, etc;        5. ECG's derived using standard electrodes are prone to muscular artifacts that result in false ECG's.        
A further disadvantage is that the electrocardiogram obtained with standard electrodes is labor and material intensive. Even a telemetry unit can take, in certain cases, upwards of 2-3 hours per day per patient of nursing time to install and re-install standard electrodes.
Yet a further disadvantage is that ECGs are a source of nosocomial infection spread in hospitals because of wires and their contact with nursing and hospital staff, and frequent nursing attention to the electrodes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the market for a system and method which address the shortcomings addressed above.